Several publications and patent documents are cited throughout the specification in order to describe the state of the art to which this invention pertains. Each of these citations is incorporated herein by reference as though set forth in full.
Gene delivery is a promising method for the treatment of acquired and inherited diseases. A number of viral-based systems for gene transfer purposes have been described, including adeno-associated virus (AAV)-based systems. AAV is a helper-dependent DNA parvovirus that belongs to the genus Dependovirus. AAV requires co-infection with an unrelated helper virus, e.g., adenovirus, herpes virus, or vaccinia, in order for a productive infection to occur. In the absence of a helpervirus, AAV establishes a latent state by inserting its genome into a host cell chromosome. Subsequent infection by a helper virus rescues the integrated viral genome, which can then replicate to produce infectious viral progeny.
AAV has a wide host range and is able to replicate in cells from any species in the presence of a suitable helper virus. For example, human AAV will replicate in canine cells co-infected with a canine adenovirus. AAV has not been associated with any human or animal disease and does not appear to alter the biological properties of the host cell upon integration. For a review of AAV, see, e.g., Berns and Bohenzky (1987) Advances in Virus Research (Academic Press, Inc.) 32:243-307.
The construction of infectious recombinant AAV (rAAV) virions has been described. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,173,414 and 5,139,941; International Publication Numbers WO 92/01070 (published Jan. 23, 1992) and WO 93/03769 (published Mar. 4, 1993); Lebkowski et al. (1988) Molec. Cell. Biol. 8:3988-3996; Vincent et al. (1990) Vaccines 90 (Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press); Carter, B. J. (1992) Current Opinion in Biotechnology 3:533-539; Muzyczka, N. (1992) Current Topics in Microbiol. and Immunol. 158:97-129; and Kotin, R. M. (1994) Human Gene Therapy 5:793-801.
AAV vectors can be engineered to carry a heterologous nucleotide sequence of interest (e.g., a selected gene encoding a therapeutic protein, an antisense nucleic acid molecule, a ribozyme, a miRNA or the like) by deleting, in whole or in part, the internal portion of the AAV genome and inserting the DNA sequence of interest between the ITRs. The ITRs remain functional in such vectors allowing replication and packaging of the rAAV containing the heterologous nucleotide sequence of interest. The heterologous nucleotide sequence is also typically linked to a promoter sequence capable of driving gene expression in the patient's target cells under the certain conditions. Termination signals, such as polyadenylation sites, can also be included in the vector.
While completely eliminating immunogenicity of a viral vector is not a realistic goal, minimizing immunogenicity of AAV vectors prepared for human gene therapy is highly desirable. It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods which achieve this objective.